


Things Need To Be Fixed

by Loving_Larry_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_Larry_Stylinson/pseuds/Loving_Larry_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see Louis' a very clumsy man. Usually he would be tripped by invisible objects or accidentally run into a wall and chairs don't like him. But in this very odd day he drops his ring into the kitchen sink and now it's clogged up. He needs somebody to fix it. </p><p>(Or... The one where Harry is the hot maintenance guy and Louis suddenly needs more things to be fixed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Need To Be Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Smut and its dirty (:

  
You could say Louis was more than a little mad... Or sexually frustrated? Of course he wouldn't admit that though.

Usually when he's clumsy he falls or runs into something, but now he dropped his favorite ring into the sink. He can't get the ring out of the sink, and the sink is clogged up.

Honestly he just wants to go to bed, have a nice wank, and go to sleep.

But no because his mum, Jay, and his sisters are coming to visit in 2 days and he needs his sink to be fixed. He can already imagine his mum scowling him for not calling the office.

"Hi. This is Louis Tomlinson from apartment number 314," he says into the phone. He was calling the main office to see if they could send somebody down to fix his sink and hopefully save his ring.

He hears a few clicks which is the woman typing on her computer. "Ah yes. Here you are Mr.Tomlinson. I'm Mrs.Payne how can I help you," asks a sweet voice into the phone. His tension eases up at the sweet tone of her voice.

"Well you see I'm terribly clumsy and I somehow managed to drop my ring into my kitchen sink and it has gotten clogged up," Louis stated. She hummed in response and clicked away on her computer.

"Okay Mr.Tomlinson-," she began but Louis interrupted her.

"Louis please," he said to her. Mr.Tomlinson made him feel old even though he was only 21.

"Of course. The soonest we can be there is Monday," she told him. Oh no that's not good. It's Friday right now and his mom would be there on Sunday.

"Do you think you could have anything for today," Louis pleaded her.

"Let me see what I can do. Please wait one moment Louis," she said. The line started playing slow classical music that irritated Louis a lot. He groaned with impatience. As he was about to hang up, the nice lady answered the phone.

"Okay. A maintenance man should be arriving in a few minutes," she declared.

He sighed in relief. "Thank you Mrs.Payne," Louis said with full sincerity.

"Oh please call me Annie," the woman named Annie said while laughing a bit.

When he finished the conversation on the phone, the doorbell rung exactly on time.

"Thank god," he muttered as he began to walk to the front door.

Ding!

"Coming," Louis yelled picking up his speed.

As he opened the door, he stopped dead in his tracks. The boy in front of him looked absolutely gorgeous. He had a mop of luscious curls, piercing emerald green eyes that shined brightly, and a wide toothy smile that made his dimples prominent. He had such a childish expression, but his abs made him look older. He had some muscles not a lot, but anybody could tell he worked out. He had a nametag that read ' ** _Harry_** '. The name seemed to suit him very well. He was suddenly overwhelmed by the sight and shrunk down a bit.

Harry indeed noticed how Louis' ocean blue eyes traveled on his body. He bit his lip as he himself was looking at Louis. He noticed Louis' well-built muscles and his curvy waist. His fringe covered his eyes a little, but it gave him an innocent look. Except that with one glance at Louis, Harry knew that Louis was not as innocent as he seemed. He was brought out of his trance by an endearing, sweet, angelic voice.

"Hi," squeaked Louis. He cleared his throat to fix his voice that had not so subtly changed because of Harry. "Hi I'm Louis," he repeated. His voice did go down, but it was still high-pitched and Harry could feel Louis' nervousness radiating off him.

"I'm here to fix your sink," Harry told him but it came out more as a question.

Louis tilted his head to the side not fully understanding what Harry had said. He had been paying more attention to Harry's big pink puffy lips.

"I'm the maintenance man," Harry said a little louder while smirking. He watched as Louis wasn't fully hearing what he had said.

The moments passed silently as Louis watched him. It wasn't until he noticed that nobody was talking, that he registered what Harry had said. He didn't understand how Harry could be working here. He looked more younger than Louis!

Instead of questioning Harry, he nodded and opened the door wider for Harry enter. Suddenly a wave of self-consciousness wash over him. My house is clean right?, Louis thought. He shook his head as he realized he had been thinking about looking good for Harry. He didn't know where that came from.

"This way," Louis said closing the door and walking towards the kitchen. He didn't turn around to see if Harry followed him, but he felt Harry's presence.

He stopped abruptly which made Harry run into him. Normally, bumping into a person would make you fall backwards, but Harry stayed behind Louis.

Louis could feel Harry tilting his head, and he felt Harry's hot breath washing over his neck. Then Harry placed his hands on Louis' waist. Louis put his hands on Harry's hands and intertwined their fingers.

The mood had suddenly changed and Louis felt himself getting dizzy while Harry stood in his place confidently.

"Here," Harry whispered his words going directly to Louis' groin. He felt Harry's thumbs rubbing shooting circles in his hips; that might've been the only thing keeping him calm.

Louis nodded feebly.   
  
"Okay," Harry said louder. He detached himself from Louis and smirked as ignored the whimper that let Louis' mouth after Harry's hands left him. He walked towards the sink and opened the little doors under it.

After Harry had let go, Louis' hands flew to the closest counter he could find, which happened to have a perfect view of Harry. He watched as Harry bent down.

His hands gripped onto the counter as if his life depended on it. He bit down on his bottom lip harshly to not let the moan that had been threatening to escape, leave.

"I see where the problem is. I can have this fixed in no time," Harry said suddenly very professional. He stood up and swiftly turned towards Louis. He didn't miss how Louis' eyes guiltily flew upwards to his. A smirk settled into his features once again and he looked Louis up and down.

Louis knew he was being checked out. He felt very foolish; he barely knew Harry. The only thing that he knew was that he wanted to fuck Harry.

"I have to get my tools, but I'll be right back," Harry stated. Louis nodded and watched how Harry walked away.

He had two choices. Act like he wasn't completely enamored by Harry or show Harry he wants him.

He didn't really have a lot of time to think about it as Harry waltzed through the door and went directly to the sink.

 _Such a tease Harry_ , Louis thought.

He smirked as he suddenly thought of the perfect idea. If Harry wanted to play the teasing game, he would join in.

"Wait Harry," he said innocently. Harry looked up at him in confusion and he just pointed to the cleaning things under the sink. "Can I get those out of there first you know just in case," Louis said fluttering his eyelashes a little.

"Oh yeah of course," Harry said unaware of what Louis was doing. He got up and moved his tools out of the way.

Louis made sure that when he bent down Hrry would have a perfect view of his bum.he doesn't have a big ego, but he knows that he has a very good bum. He gradually bent down and took the cleaning supplies out on by one.

Harry was standing in the same spot Louis had been before and his eyes were glued to Louis' bum. He mind was filled with dirty thoughts of things he could do to Louis and his bum instantly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let his imagination run wild as he pictured bending Louis over the kitchen counter and fucking him right here.

Louis heard Harry let out a quiet moan. He turned to look at what Harry was doing and saw that he was rutting himself against the counter with his eyes closed. Louis quickly let out a groan at the sight and faced his head forward.

At the sound of Louis' groan Harry's eyes snapped open. He looked down at Louis and slowly licked his lips as he realized that Louis was teasing him. He felt his cock harden in his pants.

He moved over to Louis and placed his hands on both sides of Louis' hips. He grinded his clothed dick into Louis' bum and heard Louis let out a gasp then a moan afterwards.

"You're such a tease Louis. A fucking tease. I couldn't even finish my job. This is what you wanted wasn't it," Harry asked as he spanked Louis' ass hesitantly. He didn't know whether this really was what Louis wanted or if he liked it.

"Fuck yes. Harder," he demanded as he stood up and placed his hands on the counter in front of him.

"Take your clothes off," he commanded. Louis wasted no time in taking off the sweat pants and white shirt he was wearing. He threw the clothing to the side and put his hands on the counter once again. "Shit. Hurry up Haz," Louis whimpered letting the nickname roll off his tongue easily.

It seemed to relax Harry and he sucked on one of his fingers. He brought his wet finger down to Louis' hole and circled it teasingly. Harry ran his free hand up and down Louis' side as he moved his lips down to Louis' ear. "Where's the lube," Harry whispered.

"T-the second drawer on the right," Louis told him. Harry let go of Louis and started rummaging thought it. Once he found it, he closed the drawer and returned to his spot behind Louis.

"God you're such a slut. I bet you have more than one bottle of lube in this kitchen," Harry stated. When he finished lubing up three fingers, he leaned down and resumed his postion. His lips were on Louis' ear, his free hand moving up and down Louis' side, and one finger starting to push into Louis.

All Louis could do was nod. He felt on fire because Harry was just everywhere. Like, Harry was literally touching Louis everywhere. He felt dizzy and the only thing holding him up was Harry.

"Relax baby," Harry whispered into his ear. He thrusted his finger in and out of Louis' hole.

"More," Louis whined.

"Stick your ass out for me love," Harry mumbled. Louis did as he was told and he started to think that Harry was trying to kill him. All the pet names Harry was calling him made Louis even more turned on than he already was.

Harry's erection was so hard that it was beginning to hurt so he inserted a second finger into Louis.

"Oh fuck," Louis yelled. It had been such a long time since he last got fucked. He felt intense pleasure and when Harry thrusted in a third finger he was gone. He began shouting profanities and urging Harry to go faster.

All the words coming out of Louis' mouth made Harry want to fuck him harder.

"I'm gonna fuck you now Lou got it? And you are going to fucking enjoy getting cock up your ass because you wanted it didn't you? Tell me what you want baby and I'll do it," Harry told him sincerely.

"Oh please. I want it Harry. I want your big thick cock filling me up with cum. I want to feel you fucking me. Fuck me Harry just fuck me," Louis said as a whine spilled out of his mouth.

Harry said nothing, but Louis knew he was enjoying this just as much as he was. He thrusted his three fingers harshly inside Louis once more making him scream and took them out.

He turned Louis around and sat him on the counter. "Put lube on me," Harry told him as he looked up at Louis through his eyelashes.

This was the first time Louis could get a good look at Harry and instantly moaned at the sight. Harry had small beads of sweat running down his face and his big cock was standing up against his stomach proudly.

Louis grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some on Harry's dick. He placed his small hands on Hardy's dick and began to move them up and down.

Harry hissed at the coldness of the lube and he brought his lips down to Louis' chest. While Louis continued, Harry was sucking bruises into Louis' tan skin.

"Okay okay," Harry said panting and he straightened himself. He spread Louis' legs open and brought the tip of his dick to Louis' hole.

Louis prepared himself for the intrusion; he put his hands on Harry's shoulders and wrapped his legs around Harry. When he wrapped his legs around Harry, he accidentally pushed Harry further towards him making Harry's dick push into him.

He shouted a loud 'fuck' and closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply and Harry's eyes widened in concern. There wasn't a problem; instead of feeling pain all he felt was pleasure at the unexpected feeling of Harry's dick.   
  
"Fuck. Are you okay Lou," Harry asked putting his hands on Louis' hips. When Louis didn't say anything, he started pulling himself out of Louis, but Louis' fingers held onto his shoulders tightly. He winced from pain and pleasure knowing he'd have Louis' hand print on his shoulders.

"I'm fine. Just fuck. me," he said looking Harry directly in the eye. That's when Harry understood. He smiled a genuine smile that seemed almost innocent.

He started pounding into Louis and he moved his lips forward to Louis'. Their lips tangled together. It was a mix of Louis' smaller and softer lips with Harry's bigger and more plump smooth lips.

Harry tried changing his angle to see if he could find that one spot that would having Louis writhing in pleasure. As he moved around Louis moaned louder each time.

He knew he found it when Louis yelled very loudly.   
  
"Right fucking there Harry. Shit harder baby. Make me cum. Faster make me feel it Harry," Louis told as he tightened his hold around Harry's body.

Harry continued hitting Louis' prostate dead on.

"Do you like it baby? Tell me do you want more?," Harry asked as he thrusted in deeper and harder.

"God yes. Touch me Harry, I'm your slut. Just yours," Louis said. He felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach that let him know he was going to cum.

Harry instantly started moving one of his hands up and down Louis' dick. He ran his thumb over Louis' slit as he collected his pre-cum.

"Of fuck. Harder Harry I'm about to cum," Louis said panting harder. Harry quickened his pace and flicked his wrist at the right moment.

"Your cockslut. God dammit. Oh shit. Harrrryyyy," Louis shouted as he came all over Harry and himself. Spurts of white cum covered Harry and Louis.

Harry started thrusting faster as he heard Louis whine from being over sensitive.

"Fill me up Harry. I want your hot cum in me. I wanna feel your cum leaking out of me," Louis whispered into Harry's ear.

Louis' words, and Louis unclenching and clenching his hole around Harry's dick brought him over the edge.   
  
"Oh shit Lou!," he yelled as he stopped and came deep inside Louis.

They both stayed motionless and panted heavily.

When Harry managed to regain some oh his breath, he grabbed a towel that was on the counter, and he cleaned Louis and himself up.

Louis was limp against Harry. He was always very sleepy after sex and he didn't care when he felt Harry begin to carry him to his bedroom.

Harry didn't exactly know where Louis' bedroom was, but since it wasn't a very big apartment, he found Louis' room quite easily.

As he layed Louis down, Louis' eyes flew open.

Harry's jade green eyes stared into Louis' piercing sky blue eyes.   
  
They stayed like that for a few seconds when finally Harry moved towards the door.

Louis felt worry sweep over him. Harry wouldn't just have amazing sex with him and just leave afterwards would he?

Relief flooded into Louis as Harry closed the door. He walked back to Louis' bed and layed down under the duvet with him.

Louis didn't know if he could snuggle up to Harry. But when Harry opened his arms, Louis immediately cuddled up with him.   
  
He laid his head on Harry's chest and felt Harry kiss his head.

"How about we go out to tea and a movie tomorrow," Harry asked nervously.

Louis beamed and looked up at Harry. He placed a kiss on Harry's lips and laid back down on Harry's chest. Harry's hand began to move up and down his back. He relaxed and started feeling very calm. They both closed their eyes and Louis responded.

"Okay, tea and a movie tomorrow and you can fix my sink later."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it xx :)


End file.
